<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my sunshines by wintergreentictac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576945">You're my sunshines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreentictac/pseuds/wintergreentictac'>wintergreentictac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane the Virgin (TV), roisa - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, just them as a family living their best life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreentictac/pseuds/wintergreentictac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa and Rose find their old picture box. A bad past turns out as a great future which both of them got to share with their kids</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luisa Alver &amp; Rose Solano, Luisa Alver/Rose Solano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're my sunshines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first of all a huge thank you to yarasalver who beta read this thing. hope you enjoy the fluffy fluff (no other way to describe it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luisa finished doing the dishes after she and Mia ate both a full plate of pasta and a half full bowl of chocolate ice cream. As she was about to hang the towel back in its place a loud ‘’Mami!’’ echoed through the house ‘’I’m in the kitchen’’ Luisa called back but as her five years old daughter didn’t respond she made her way upstairs towards the children room.  </p>
<p>She opened the door just to find an empty room with some crayons on the table and an unfinished picture of what she assumed showed herself and Rose next to each other and a triangular sun in the upper corner. </p>
<p>‘’Mia? Honey where are you?’’ she turned around as she heard some muffled sound out of her own bedroom. The open door gave her a full view of the brown-haired girl sitting on the ground of their closet. When Mia heard her mother approaching, she grabbed the small box she didn’t seem to can open by herself. ‘’Mia I told you not to go through mommy’s and my clothes while we are not here’’ Luisa said now standing in front of her daughter. ‘’I know Mami but I couldn’t finish my drawing when I don’t know which dresses I should draw!’’ Mia said with perfect brown puppy eyes on display. </p>
<p>‘’I get that, but you could just have asked me you know? I would have helped finding the perfect outfits for your picture and also why do you need this box to draw dresses Mia?’’ Luisa asked as she noticed the attachment in the little girl hands.  </p>
<p>‘’Do you remember the shoes mommy wore when we were at the restaurant this one day they were so blue and I didn’t remember the exact color and I don’t know if they sparkled or not and-‘’ Mia was cut of by Luisa putting her on the hip and press a kiss to her temple before grabbing the box of the ground. ‘’These aren’t mommy’s shoes but we can go through the pictures in here and maybe we find a great outfit to draw. What do you say?’’  </p>
<p>Mia started bouncing up and down out of excitement and Luisa knew she would love going through the picture as much as she herself loves to </p>
<p>Just when Mia and Luisa sat down on the big sofa the front door opened and a little redhaired girl with wild curls started running towards her mother and crashed her in a hug before Luisa picked her up and started walking towards her wife’’ How was your day vi?’’ the brunette asked her daughter while placing a kiss on her forehead ‘’Great Mami but there was this rude boy pulling my hair and telling me I look like a carrot but I told him that my hair is just as beautiful as my mommy’s’’ she said with her eyebrows furring together at the thought of the boy’s mean words </p>
<p> ‘’And you were totally right with that mi niña you’re just as gorgeous as your mother is Luisa said coming into Rose’s earshot who turned around after she finished putting the groceries away. ‘’Charmer’’ was so only thing her wife answered before packing Luisa in a lovely kiss.  </p>
<p>Both of them smiled in contrast to Violette who didn’t liked being squished between her mothers and started to squirm in Luisa’s arm. ‘’You can go to your sister honey me and mommy will be there in a second to look at the pictures your sister found just before you came home’’ Luisa said before the toddler started to run towards the living room. </p>
<p>‘’What pictures did Mia found? Didn’t we go through all of our picture books with her yet?’’ Rose asked and pecked Luisa’s lips again.’’I thought so too but do you remember the box we let in our closet because we wanted a fully restart, but also didn’t want to throw them away because this was such a big part of our life? As Luisa looked up Rose saw the hurt and pain from the past years in Luisa’s eyes but she also saw the love and happiness glimmering through the hazel that marked Luisa’s eyes so beautiful. </p>
<p> ‘’A part that is over now’’ Rose whispered and untangled a hand from their embrace to care Luisa’s cheek the soft skin under her fingertips everything she needs to feel safe ‘’but yes, I remember them. Is there also the one where you weren’t very grace about eating your ice cream and your face just looked like you fell head over toe in a whipped cream bucket?’’ a smile appeared on the brunettes face as she remembered this exact evening ‘’yes and I also remember you did nothing but taking a picture of me before you gave me a tissue’’ she pinches her wife’s side who squirmed in the embrace but Luisa just laughs and kisses her beautiful wife again. </p>
<p>A few minutes later all of them set together on their comfortable sofa. Mia on Luisa’s lap and Violette in Rose’s lap. Luisa opened the box and the first picture appeared it shows Rose and Luisa in front of a church Rose with her big sunglasses and a white sunhat and Luisa with a hairband and smaller sunglasses both of them smiling in the camera. </p>
<p> ‘’These photos were taken in Italy’’ Luisa started to explain and both her daughters listened carefully ‘’Me and mommy where on a vacation back then’’ she smiled at Rose who replied with a soft smile on her own lips ‘’We wanted to go in this church but as Mami was too hungry to do anything and started being grumpy we needed to fill her stomach first’’ Rose continued, earning a little chuckle from her younger daughter ‘’I’m getting grumpy too when I’m hungry right mommy’’  </p>
<p>Rose looked at Violette with so much love Luisa felt her heart melt at the sight every time ‘’Yep just like your mother’’ came the slightly amused answer from one redhead to the other. </p>
<p>Luisa pulled out the second picture which showed exactly what she and her wife talked about in the kitchen ‘’Mami! Did you ate ice cream before dinner?’’ Mia asked shocked that her mother is allowed to do things she herself isn’t allowed to. </p>
<p> ‘’No of course not honey we had original Italy pizza first, so you’re still not allowed to have ice cream before dinner’’ Luisa pocked the girl’s stomach. A small white lie hasn’t hurt someone yet she thought. </p>
<p> ‘’Why Mami has ice cream on her chin and cheeks and nose?’’ Violette asked after all of them looked at the picture again. ‘’Well your other mother found it very funny to make a contest out of who can take the most ice cream in her mouth and as I didn’t think about that I have also whipped cream on top, but I also didn’t wanted to loose I just tried to win’’ the answer earned a giggle from Rose which Luisa thought was one of the cutest thing she had ever heard. She wasn’t much of a giggler at the time the photo was taken well more specifically before that vacation but she is not going to follow that thought, not now at least. </p>
<p>As she moved on to the next picture, their favorite picture, it showed Rose and herself in a cote, Rose’s hand over her shoulder, she herself hugging her wife (back then girlfriend) and a big smile on both of their faces. It was a little too warm for a cote but as they were on their way to a restaurant on the beach the wind and the lack of sun would make them shiver in the later evening.  </p>
<p>‘’I remember that day crystal clear’’ the brunette said with a quite tone. ‘’The restaurant was beautiful. Your Mami lead me there to show me the beautiful lights around the terrace, but I didn’t expect the hundreds of fireflies dancing through the sky’’ Rose added. </p>
<p> ‘’Can we see fireflies sometimes to Mami?’’ Mia asked as she looked up from her position in Luisa’s lap,, Of course bunny we will see just as much as both of us saw back then. It was very romantic you know your mommy was really charming.’’ Rose blushed and Luisa will never get over the fact that she’s the one being able to do this.  </p>
<p>She remembered how they talked about everything and nothing and the tonnes of laughs they shared, how Rose’s eyes lighted up under the light of the fireflies every time they did. She remembered the soft touches that made her whole body shiver ,she remembered how Rose for the first time back then let all her walls down not just the walls Luisa already broke, but every wall she ever needed to built up and the most beautiful thing for her was that Rose did it by herself she didn’t beg her to open up the redhead actually wanted it. This was what Luisa made feel loved and she knew she loved Rose just as much as her wife loved her.  </p>
<p>She also remembered how they sat on the beach back then Rose brought powder sugar doughnuts which they started to feed each other as they locked their eyes. None of them even bothering looking at the ocean as they got lost in the woman they love.  </p>
<p>The constantly feeding continued with Luisa becoming more passionate when the brunette started locking her mouth around Rose’s fingers but this story is less pg.  </p>
<p>‘’It was a very beautiful beach, the stars where really bright that night and we could hear the waves crushing just as we did when we were on the beach last week’’ was what Luisa told instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’Mommy why is your hair black on this picture?’’ Violette asked after a short pause and another analyzing of the picture. ‘’ I could dye it black again now’’ Rose answered as she couldn’t say exactly that both of them were on the run back than and dying your hair is the least you can do to not be immediately spotted by any people. </p>
<p>3 hours, a finished picture and a lovely dinner later Luisa sat down on Mia’s bed to tuck her in while Rose was busy with bringing Violette to bed. ‘’Can we go to Italy sometime Mami? I really want to see the flying lights’’ Mia asked earning a kiss on the forehead and a agreement from her mother before the little girl closed her eyes and Luisa sneaked out of the room closing the door silently, leaving a small split open. She went back to the living room to be found by her wife reading a book from her favorite author a couple of minutes later. </p>
<p>‘’Haven’t you read this book already?’’ the redhead asked as she sat down next to her wife. Luisa looked up from the page she just was on.’’What? oh yeah’’ the answer wasn’t really satisfying for Rose causing an eyebrow raising up. Luisa sighed before smiling looking directly in to her wife’s eyes ‘’You know I think we should go on a vacation with the girls this year. We no longer are on the run and both of them hasn’t seen much more than the beaches around here’’ Rose started twitching her ring a nervous habit she had since she stopped biting her nails in her teenage years. </p>
<p>‘’I really would love to but I don’t want to take a risk don’t you think flying there would bring not just us but also the girls in too much danger?’’ the brunette scruded closer to Rose and took her hands in hers’’ I know you’re worried about flying, but..’’ ‘’It’s not that’’ Rose cut her of. Luisa looked at her and saw the worry written on her face even so her wife was busy staring at her hands. ‘’Babe they are not going to find out who we are nobody would consider a family with to children are the one who were one of the most wanted fugitive 7 years ago. With that Rose took a deep breath and nodded ‘’You’re right I just want us to be safe’’  </p>
<p>She laid her head down on the only shoulder she felt totally safe leaning on’’ I know me too’’ after a short pause Luisa popped her head up and sat straight on the couch ‘’Oh you know what? I want to renew the photos we took back then. We can hang them up to remind us every day were we are right now, to remember what we have and to always look forward, even if the past is still a part of us.’’ Luisa said and Rose can see the genuinely love and the sparkle that came up when Luisa was really passionate about something, the one she loved so much in her wife’s eyes  </p>
<p>‘’or is it a too cheesy it is isn’t it?’’ the redhead took her face with both of her hands and started striking her cheeks ‘’it is cheesy but I love it. We can make kind of a tradition out of it every year so our family will always come together no matter with whom they are and which place they are at the world’’ </p>
<p>Luisa reached forward and chased soft lips with her own ‘’Now who is the one that’s cheesy huh?’’ ‘’You bring that out of me miss Alver’’ they kissed again Rose’s hands now on Luisa’s hips while the brunette tingled her fingers in beautiful red locks ‘’I love you’’ the brunette said as she deepened the kiss ‘’I love you too’’ and with that Rose pulled her in her lap hands wandering down to her thighs. </p>
<p>‘’I’m also really glad Mia didn’t found the other box in our closet’’ Luisa grinned before laying kisses down the neck she is able to sleep next to every night now ‘’That would’ve been horrible, but maybe I want to find that box’’ Rose sentence ended with a sigh as she started feeling Luisa’s hand cupping her breast through her blouse.’’ We should start looking for it then’’ Luisa replied before standing up and dragging Rose up from the couch.  </p>
<p>‘’Maybe you find the box but I’m the one wearing the content of it’’ Luisa whispered in her ear.’’ I wouldn’t want to have it any other way’’ and with that they disappeared both dragging each other up the stairs eager to what or better said who would come in the nearly future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>